


Paradise

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Space, Heavy Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, What Have I Done, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: “You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies. You have me.” - @LivebyWords
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 38
Kudos: 114





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

  
  


**_“Let’s play a game.”_ **

  
  
  


The grass were prickly underneath their skin, covering every inch of the backyard that a pair of small boys could be seen laying on, their bright eyes on the sky above them. Behind their backs stood a tall old building with faded brown walls that came to be their home— _Seoul Orphanage._ Tonight, the night sky was beautiful over their heads, shining billions of stars upon the Earth with the moon shyly hidden by clusters of dark clouds. 

Nevertheless, it was a night to be remembered for both Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun.

  
  


The two boys laid side by side, a little bit closer than normal as the weather was cold, teetering from Autumn to Winter. The cold was biting their little toes off but they endured it for the sake of star-gazing.

  
  


The slightly bigger boy on the right was Choi Yeonjun and he is older than Choi Soobin by a year. He was seven years old.

He had been a newcomer that had arrived a few weeks ago after his parents died in an accident, leaving him with nobody but himself. Soobin, however, had grown up in the orphanage, as he had been left there since he was a baby with nothing but his birth name and birthdate.

  
  


After a moment of contemplating silence, Soobin turned slightly to look at the older boy, squirming on his back.

“What kind of game, hyung?.” the younger asked timidly. He was a shy boy and due to that, he was often overlooked by potential guardians. Yeonjun had never really understood why— Soobin had been nothing but a perfect _adoptable_ child ever since he had approached him when he had arrived. In the beginning, he had felt drawn to the boy, and so Yeonjun became his only friend ever since.

Yeonjun hummed, kicking his feet lightly against the dirt as he shuddered from the cold. Both of them weren’t wearing anything considered warm enough for the weather— both in their pyjamas which consisted of simple tees and shorts but the night was too beautiful for them to stay inside so they had snuck out without any supervision. 

“I used to play this with ma and da.” Yeonjun said, frowning slightly when he remembered his parents. Soobin, sweet little boy as he always was, quickly nudged him with his elbow with an innocent smile as if he knew exactly what went inside his mind. Yeonjun quickly discarded his thoughts at that and looked at the younger curiously. He asked, “Have you ever heard of truth or dare, Soobin?.” 

The young boy quickly shook his head, looking like an excited puppy with his long shaggy hair and bright excited eyes. Yeonjun smiled fondly at him before he gently took Soobin’s hand in his, flipping it over so that his palm was facing upwards as he began explaining. “You need more than one player to play this game and with your partner, you take turns to ask each other truth or dare.” 

Confused, Soobin furrowed his eyebrows. It was absolutely _adorable_ to Yeonjun. “What is truth? What is dare?.” the boy asked innocently. Yeonjun paused, mulling over the questions as seriously as any seven years old could be.

“Ma told me that the truth is when you can’t lie at _all_ . You’ll ask someone a question and they can’t lie! If they do, they get on Santa’s bad kids list—,” Yeonjun pulled a pout and Soobin looked _horrified_ at the idea of being on Santa’s naughty list. Yeonjun giggled at the smaller boy’s face and Soobin swatted him playfully for doing so.

“—dare is when you have to do whatever someone tells you to. You give them things to do! Da _always_ dared me to brush my teeth before bed. I didn’t like it but i did anyway because i’m not a chicken!.” Yeonjun continued.

Soobin nodded, looking slightly lost but beamed excitedly. “How do we play?.” The boy asked, peering up to the older with sparkling eyes. The boy’s giddiness made him excited too. Yeonjun smiled as he moved his fingers over Soobin’s upward palm. He let his index finger trail over the lines on Soobin’s palm, making the younger giggle.

“Like this—,” he tapped one time using his index finger against Soobin’s skin. “—That’s truth.” He then tapped twice. “That’s dare! So when you play, you don’t have to speak but just respond that way.” the boy said energetically and Soobin nodded slowly, still a little bit lost but seemed to get the general idea.

“Can we play now?.” The boy asked excitedly. Yeonjun nodded, tapping once and twice on Soobin’s palm before looking at the boy expectantly. The younger pouted and pondered for a second before he carefully tapped once onto Yeonjun’s hand. The older hummed exaggeratedly and gasped as if he thought of the most brilliant question in the world.

“Who is your favorite person?.” Yeonjun asked with a mischievous smile and Soobin pouted, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he mulled seriously over the question, then he beamed at the older.

“Yeonjun hyung is my favorite person!.” Soobin said without hesitance. Yeonjun was suddenly flustered but he couldn’t deny the warmth that spread inside his little body. Yeonjun chuckled fondly as he wrapped his arm around the younger.

“You’re my favorite person too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Truth or dare._

  
  


It’s funny how much people _fear_ truth more than they fear dare. You see, humanity has always been afraid of the truth. The truth is like the sun that had caused Icarus’ downfall; the bane of everyone’s existence. After all, sometimes the truth would go against everything they believed in. 

For young Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun, the truth was that they had nobody but each other to always rely on.

There was an unspoken _childish_ promise that had been made that night— _no matter what, they’d have each other for the rest of their lives._

  
  


But that was not the case, their story was _doomed_ from the start.

  
  


Choi Yeonjun was an exceptionally brilliant child with an amazingly knowledgeable mind. He had always been thirsty for knowledge of what the universe hold outside of Earth. He was obsessed with the galaxy and everything in it, taking after his parents who had once been scientists. 

Choi Soobin’s passion was always anything that was Art. He loved reading as much as he loved painting and singing. He had talent for lyricism and poetry. He was a huge nerd basically. 

Where Yeonjun was the top student growing up with many scholarship offers, Soobin was the kind of student who joined school bands and excelled in anything Artsy despite his introverted nature. 

They were pretty much opposites, like the sky and Earth. Even though they were opposites, they had always needed each other just how the Earth could not paint the picture without the sky in it.

So, the truth was that they were going against all odds to stay _together_. 

They had gone as far as rejecting every adopting offers that could potentially separate them which had left them unadoptable. It didn’t really matter to them though. 

Yeonjun and Soobin did not need new families when their family _was_ always each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_One tap._

  
  


“What’s your favorite album from Avril Lavinge?.” Choi Soobin had asked, lying upside down on his bed. He was curiously looking at Yeonjun, his hand mid air after he had tapped Yeonjun’s thigh and the boy had reached out to answer by tapping on his hand.

They were in university now, living in dormitories prepared by the administration. They were free from the orphanage, legally able to take care of themselves on their own. Both Soobin and Yeonjun were scholarship students but in different majors— Soobin, taking business management while Yeonjun took double majors in Engineering and computer science.

They both have common things they were both interested in— many of them includes an appreciation for the famous artist, Avril Lavinge.

  
  


The older who was sitting by his desk, tapped his pen against his chin as he pondered thoughtfully. Then, he brightened as if he was hit by a lightbulb. “2007’s The Best Damn Thing,” he answered honestly and Soobin scrunched his nose in distaste. 

“2004’s Under My Skin was far more superior than what you chose.” Soobin argued playfully, knowing full well that he was about to set off a banter. Yeonjun looked at him dead in the eyes, an unimpressed look on his face.

“No _When you’re Gone_ in your album, no opinion.” The older deadpanned. Soobin snorted and rolled his eyes. _Typical._ He thought as he lightly slapped Yeonjun’s thigh.

“ _When you’re gone_ is such an overrated song! And so sad too. You’re a huge nerd, hyung. It’s _weird!_ Nobody had ever broken your heart.” Soobin taunted playfully and Yeonjun quickly flicked his exposed forehead, making him wince in pain. He rubbed the spot with a long pout, clearly disliking the violence. _It’s not my fault you never fell in love._ He wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

“You listen to _Wish You Were Here_ on repeat every night. You don’t get to judge, Bun.” Yeonjun snapped, a smug smirk on his face when he saw the blush immediately covering his friend’s face. Soobin blinked, trying so hard to hide his embarrassment. Not only was he _exposed_ , Yeonjun had also used his childhood nickname against him. Was it his fault that he looked like a rabbit? Definitely not!

“I’ll get back on you for that one.” Soobin grumbled in defeat. Yeonjun laughed as he stood up from his chair and moved to where Soobin was laying. He nudged the boy with his hand and Soobin begrudgingly scooted so that Yeonjun could join him. The older immediately laid next to him with a satisfied hum.

A comfortable silence fell over them.

  
  


Then, Soobin broke it. “Hey, hyung. What are you gonna do with NASA’s work offer after uni?.” He asked softly, his mind reeling with his thoughts. Yeonjun hummed, turning his head to look at him. Soobin didn’t like the look on Yeonjun’s face. After all, Soobin could read him easily as they grew up together.

“If it means us separating, i’ll give it up.” Yeonjun said simply and Soobin frowned. _I knew it._ He thought in disappointment as Soobin shook his head in protest, surprising the older with a determined look on his face.

“I will not allow you to reject the one thing you had always wanted to do! You will _take_ it.” Soobin said, leaving no argument in his tone but Yeonjun was never one to back down so easily.

“I don’t want to lose you just to chase a childish dream.” Yeonjun said, dead serious but Soobin scoffed, surprising the older again.

“Whether you like it or not, you’d never lose me. So, you’ll accept the offer. End of discussion.” Soobin said sternly and Yeonjun rolled his eyes. The older opened his mouth to argue but he knew he had lost the very moment he saw the fire in Soobin’s eyes.

“Always so bossy.” The older taunted, but his eyes betrayed how relieved he felt. Soobin had ignored the small pang of hurt in his chest as he flicked Yeonjun’s nose in retaliation. He chased away the dark thoughts and the uneasy feelings in his chest.

They’d still have each other in the end, _right_?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so Yeonjun _accepted_ the offer. For the next 5 years after graduation, he underwent intense training just to be an astronaut— to _finally_ uncover the secret of the universe.

All along, Soobin rooted for him, always a helping hand whenever Yeonjun felt like giving up. While Yeonjun continued with his career as a future astronaut, Soobin chose a quiet life as a bookstore owner right under their place. It was a rented building and not really a great space to live in but they both made it worked. 

In their small building, a place they had worked so _hard_ for, their lives went on. 

_Always_ at night, they both found themselves on the rooftop as they admired the stars in the sky. It was a normal occurrence, a routine they had done since they were children. This little thing they do never failed to make them feel like they’ve never changed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_One tap. Two taps—_ Soobin felt on his skin. They were laying on the roof while star-gazing again.

Carefully, he ghosted his finger over Yeonjun’s arm and tapped _twice_ back. In his peripheral vision, he could see Yeonjun’s lips tugging upwards and he knew he wouldn’t liked whatever the boy was going to dare him.

  
  


“Please go easy on me.” Soobin hurriedly pleaded as he flipped on his side to face the older. Yeonjun turned his head to look at him and snorted. He looked more mature now—just as Soobin does— and Soobin knew it was just time telling them that they were getting older. Regardless, Yeonjun was still as handsome as ever. Not that he’d ever tell Yeonjun that if he didn’t want to inflate his ego.

The older put his arm under his head to support it. “I’ll go _easy_ on you—I dare you to sing me a song from Avril Lavinge.” Yeonjun said, smirking and Soobin sagged in relief. The younger rolled his eyes as he gently knocked the older’s forehead with his finger.

“You scared me for a second.” Soobin scolded gently and sighed. What song?.” He asked. Yeonjun pretended to hum thoughtfully but Soobin was well aware the question he had asked was useless. The older’s choice of song would always end up being—

“ _Wish you were here_.” Yeonjun said, genuineIy surprising Soobin so much the younger almost sat up.

“Not _when you’re gone_ tonight?.” Soobin retaliated in shock. Yeonjun snorted but kept silent as he shook his head. Soobin scoffed before he scooted closer.

Like a routine, Yeonjun moved so that Soobin’s arm could slide under his head so he could use his arm as a pillow. They laid under the stars, close enough to feel each other’s warmth and racing heartbeats. Then, Soobin took a deep breath as he slowly carded his fingers through Yeonjun’s long locks. 

“You’re really in love with my voice.” Soobin joked and Yeonjun snorted, closing his eyes in response but didn’t deny it. Soobin felt warmth spread in his chest before he cleared his throat and began singing.

  
  


_“I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all…”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Soobin, i did it— my dream is going to come true.”_

  
  


_“Hyung, what are you talking about?.”_

  
  


_“I’m going to space. NASA chose me as a solo astronaut to test out their new prototype. I’ll be in space for a week, max. I’ll leave next month— hey, why are you crying? Don’t cry!.”_

  
  


_“I’m trying not to. You know i’m happy for you. I’ll always be happy for you..”_

  
  


_“I sense a but there.”_

  
  


_“Hyung—you know i can’t lose you. You’re the only family i have left.”_

  
  


_“Bun, You won’t.”_

  
  


_“How are you sure?.”_

  
  


_“I’m not but i will try my hardest to come back to you! That’s a promise.”_

  
  


_“Promise?.”_

  
  


_“Promise.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There is a lawyer sitting across of him— her face serious and stern. Soobin is sitting next to Yeonjun, whose face was nervous, just as nervous as Soobin is. The older had unconsciously slipped his hand into his, intertwining their fingers together which didn’t go unnoticed by the older woman who eyed them with slight distaste.

“I am here today to discuss about the legal issues of this project. Normally, i’d do this with the instant blood-family or spouse of the client but the client chose you, Mr Choi Soobin.” The laywer pauses, eyeing their hands again. “So, You are required to sign NDAs. Everything that you know of this project would be strictly confidential and monitored. If the project ever goes through… _difficulties_ , all the payment that should be given to the client would be passed onto you.”

  
  


Soobin swallows as he shakily takes the papers and carefully reads through it. Yeonjun peers over his shoulder to read as well, gaze sharp for any loopholes but he warily settles down when he reads none. Meanwhile, the younger’s heartbeat is racing against his ribcage, all of his rationality pleading for him to stop Yeonjun from going on with the project.

But Soobin has always trusted Yeonjun with his words and the older man had _given_ him his word. So, after a moment of thoughtful silence, Soobin picks up the pen and signs the papers. The lawyer takes them back before she pulls out a box from under the table, setting it down before the pair. She opens the lid, revealing an oval black device with a ball of crystal in the middle sitting on a cushion. Soobin looks closely and notices that the ball is a camera lense.

“This is our latest _holographic_ design where you can use to communicate with Yeonjun. However, it can only be used _once_ and when you use it, it will automatically record whatever you say or do. Consider this as a _gift_ to you—Also, much like a one sided face time or so, Soobin can see and hear every movement Yeonjun makes but Yeonjun could only hear you. It’s not much as it is our latest design but it is enough.” 

_In case anything goes wrong._

The lawyer’s unspoken words linger in the air as Soobin carefully picks the device up. The device feels heavy on his hands, like it’s taunting him, _mocking_ him.. Yeonjun’s finger trails over it lightly and curiously. “What about me?.” Yeonjun asks instead.

“Yours is already installed in the ship. Oh, right, due to that, only _you_ would have the access to turn the device on and use it. Soobin is just the receiving end.” The lawyer says patiently. Soobin opens his mouth to speak but she quickly interjects. “Of course, you’re not allowed to sell it or give it away as you signed the NDAs— _anymore_ questions?.” 

  
  


The both of them turn to each other before shaking their heads. The lawyer nods, satisfied. “Any further instruction would be given to you soon. Thank you for your cooperation.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin knows that Yeonjun’s _heart_ has always been with the stars in the sky. 

The older is excited, clear by how much he couldn’t sit still every day. Yeonjun seems to believe that nothing will go wrong— that he’ll fly into space for a week and come back to Soobin like he is always meant to. Soobin _however_ couldn’t stop worrying for the life of him.

But as Yeonjun goes to training and comes back late at night continuously for the next 30 days, Soobin tries to push the worry away. Deep down, he feels like he’s being irrational— Whatever happens, Yeonjun would _always_ come back to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The pair of men are on Soobin’s bed. 

Yeonjun had returned early today, dismissed and given a break as he was set to go to space in a week time. The older finds himself in Soobin’s bedroom like he always do whenever he couldn’t sleep and like a routine, Soobin scoots over to allow Yeonjun to join him on his bed. Yeonjun always do.

“Wanna play? Your turn.” Yeonjun says, his tone tired but his mind clearly awake. Soobin groans lowly but agrees anyway. Yeonjun reaches over and taps Soobin’s stomach once _then_ twice. Soobin grumbles but taps Yeonjun’s hand once in response. 

“How do you imagine our _future_ like?.” Yeonjun asks curiously. Soobin blinks, taken aback by the question but he sighs and plays with Yeonjun’s hand that lays on his stomach. He subconsciously begins memorizing the pattern of lines that are on Yeonjun’s palm, noticing how their hands fit perfectly like missing puzzles.

“If we’re _lucky_ , we can move to a bigger place so that we can adopt a few dogs— maybe even expand my bookstore into branches. Customers are a bit low these days.” Soobin answers honestly. Yeonjun moves his head to meet his eyes with a mischievous grin. 

“Can we get a big portrait of Avril Lavinge in the middle of our living room?.” The older teases and Soobin snorts, flicking his forehead playfully. The mental image is just.. _horrifying._ Soobin might be a big fan of the artist, but even _he_ wouldn’t go that far.

“I do not need Avril looking at me as i walk around my house in just _boxers_!.” Soobin huffs and Yeonjun guffaws, his laugh so infectious as always since Soobin finds himself joining after. The room echoes with their laughter that slowly cease. Silence envelopes them for a second and Yeonjun moves his hand to comb through Soobin’s locks. Soobin closes his eyes as he enjoys the act of affection. 

“A few dogs huh? How many?.” Yeonjun asks seriously but with a tinge of amusement. Soobin hums thoughtfully, pouting as he always does whenever he’s thinking. 

“Maybe one or two. _Definitely_ having a shiba inu as our first dog.” Soobin answers seriously as he opens his eyes to meet the older’s gaze and Yeonjun? Well, he snorts.

“Sure you can handle such an _enthusiastic_ dog?.”

  
  


“I handle _you_ on a daily basis so i think it’s going to be easy.” 

  
  
  


“ _Hey_ !.” Yeonjun protests as he pulls a long pout. Soobin giggles as he flicks Yeonjun’s pressed lips in an attempt to rid the _ridiculously_ cute pout. 

Yeonjun opens his mouth quickly and almost bites his finger but Soobin’s fast reflex makes him pull his finger away before the older could chew on it. Yeonjun frowns when he missed the chance to bite Soobin’s finger. 

“You are such a _child_!.” Soobin scolds and Yeonjun breaks out into a fit of giggles. The older sobers up immediately though, turning to Soobin with a serious look.

“What about a child of _our_ own?.” Yeonjun asks, sounding a bit nervous and Soobin almost chokes on his saliva. He could feel himself getting red in the face from the question. 

Him and _Yeonjun._ Raising a child _together_ ? Sounds like a recipe to disaster— but Soobin could see them doing just that, loving whoever child that falls under their care. He could imagine Yeonjun loving the child just as he had loved Soobin growing up. Soobin could imagine them teaching their child their traditional _truth-or-dare_ game and they’d play it every now and then just like in the past.

It really sounds like _paradise_ to Soobin.

  
  


“If we get a baby without a name, maybe we could be _cheesy_ and name them _Yeonbin_.” Yeonjun adds with a little giggle. Soobin snorts and playfully swats him. He rolls his eyes.

“We are _not_ naming our child after a merging of our names, hyung!.” Soobin says and he sees from the corner of his eyes that Yeonjun smiles, probably relieved that Soobin wasn’t irked by the idea. Soobin then hums thoughtfully. “What about _Moa_ ? It means gather— like the child would _gather_ us into a family or something.” Soobin says.

Yeonjun giggles again. “That sounds absolutely ridiculous! I _love_ it. Moa it is.” The older says and looks at Soobin. “Would you be the mother then?.” Yeonjun asks teasingly and Soobin rolls his eyes again.

“We would both be dads, silly!.” Soobin scolds, then realizes what he had said that had basically implied them getting married and blushes. Yeonjun beams, his eyes sparkling with affection.

“We’ll get married then.” 

Soobin chokes on his saliva. “ _Hyung_ , Korea doesn’t legalize gay marriage.” Soobin says rationally but his heart flutters at the thought of getting married to Yeonjun. The older snorts.

“Who needs legal action to get _married_ ? We’re doing it _our_ way! If you still need _legal_ shit, we can get married in Las Vegas or something.” Yeonjun kids and Soobin snorts. The idea seems tempting. 

They fall silent again when suddenly, Yeonjun takes Soobin by surprise when he notices the tears gathering in the older’s eyes. Yeonjun looks a little bit scared now as he takes Soobin’s hand.

“Hyung—.”

  
  


“ _Wait_ for me okay? I’ll come back to you. We’ll get married after i come back.” Yeonjun pleads softly and raises Soobin’s hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles. Lost in the moment, Soobin only nods with a weak smile.

“I’ll wait for you forever if you want me to.” The younger promises and Yeonjun beams, content. 

The older cuddles closer to him and Soobin wraps his arms around the older.

  
  


Soon, they fall asleep in each other’s arms— and they’re _home._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky is clear and blue today— which just seems to _insult_ Soobin greatly. He keeps tapping his foot on the floor, eyes darting nervously to the entrance of the waiting room. There are body guards all over the room, making Soobin more nervous and suffocated. In his hand, he clutches the holographic device that was given to him a month ago.

  
  


Chewing down on his bottom lip, he eyes the wide window display that is built across him. He sees a clear view of a rocket ship and its platform, making his heartbeat increase as more thoughts crowd inside his head. _Yeonjun hyung.. is going into that. That machinery seems like it would break down any second!_ His paranoia screams, even though if he thinks _rationally_ , he would remember that the rocketship was created by highly intelligent humans who knew what they were doing.

  
  


Too deep in his thoughts, he fails to notice the entrance door sliding open and Yeonjun steps in, wearing an all-dark blue jumpsuit with the _NASA_ logo on his right chest. The older approaches him, lightly tapping him on his shoulder and Soobin whirls around in shock. The younger’s paranoia completely wipes away from his face as he processes Yeonjun’s presence before him.

 _He’s here. He’s safe._ Soobin’s mind whispers.

“You look more nervous than i am— and _i’m_ flying the thing.” Yeonjun jokes, trying to break the tension as he nods towards the rocketship behind Soobin. The younger glares at him, clearly unimpressed by the attempt humor. Yeonjun deflates with a guilty look as he reaches over and strokes Soobin’s arms.

“ _Hey—_ i’m going to be okay. _Trust_ me, okay?.” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin takes a deep shaky breath. He nods slowly and Yeonjun smiles warmly at him. “That’s _my_ boy.” The older says proudly.

“How much time do you have left?.” Soobin asks carefully and Yeonjun hums. He looks over to the grey wall that hangs a digital clock and frowns. 

“Around 30 minutes or so before i have to board the ship— enough time for us to play a game.” He pauses. “Your turn.” Yeonjun beams and Soobin scowls. _He’s leaving for space and he wants to play a round of truth or dare?_ He thinks, taken aback but he obligates anyway. Soobin reaches up and settles his hand on Yeonjun’s cheek, surprising the older. 

He taps once and then twice on Yeonjun’s skin. The older smiles sadly and he reaches up to tap twice on Soobin cheek. Soobin bites his lips, thinking hard on what to dare the older with his mind racing with ideas.

  
  


_I dare you to come back to me._

  
  


_I dare you to keep yourself safe._

  
  
  


_I dare— “_ i dare you to tell the stars about _everything_ you love.” 

  
  


Yeonjun’s face melts into one of the softest looks Soobin had ever seen on him. The older smiles, the edge of his eyes are brimming with unshed tears but he’s holding himself better than Soobin who is freely allowing his tears to fall onto his cheeks. The older reaches for his hand that is still on his face and wraps his fingers around his wrist. Then, Yeonjun brings his hand to closer to his lips and kisses the back of his wrist gently.

Soobin’s chest warms at the action— Yeonjun had told him once that his late father had always kissed the pulse point on his late mother’s wrist to _“convey his feelings for her”._ Yeonjun didn’t have to do that as Soobin knows the older’s heart but he loves the cheesy action anyway.

  
  


The older pulls away and Soobin’s heart beats erratically in his chest at Yeonjun’s intimate gaze. “I’ll do that.” The older whispers and Soobin swallows, unsaid words piling on his tongue but he couldn’t speak anymore due to the heaviness of dread in his chest.

“ _Mr Choi, we are ready for you_.” 

  
  


They both turn towards the entrance and sees an English man wearing a white coat standing there with an impatient look on his face. Soobin swallows again, desperately holding Yeonjun’s hand and brings it to his chest. Yeonjun meets his eyes and smiles reassuringly before he gently takes his hand out from Soobin’s hold. 

Time seems to slow down as Yeonjun hesitantly moves away from Soobin. His surroundings fade away and all Soobin could see is Yeonjun— _the man from his past, future and present_ — walking away without ever looking back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It is _excruciating_ , being left alone in their building that screams Yeonjun every where Soobin goes. To cope with the sudden loneliness, Soobin always finds himself sleeping in Yeonjun’s room, surrounded by Yeonjun’s scent and everything that reminds him of the older.

  
  


During the night, Soobin would stare at the holographic device he had placed next to his pillow. Yeonjun had yet reached out to him and Soobin is trying so _hard_ to take it as a good sign, that Yeonjun is _safe_ and he will come back in a few days time.

  
  


The loneliness without Choi Yeonjun is _painful_. 

Soobin had never realized how much he needed the older until they were separated. It feels like his heart is searching, always searching for the older’s presence. His mind is always consumed with worry— whatever happens, he needs Yeonjun to come _home._

  
  


To come back to _him._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hope begins blooming in Soobin’s chest when there is only one day left before Yeonjun would return to Earth. Just _one_ more day and Yeonjun would be _back_ in his arms. Soobin’s worries start to cease— _maybe_ Yeonjun would keep his promise this time after all. 

  
  
  


But hope has always been a double-edged sword— when carelessly placed, it would only kill the user in the end. 

  
  


And it is hope that kills _him_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the crystal ball on the device starts blinking red, Soobin immediately knows that something is _terribly_ wrong. 

After shutting his curtains, the man rushes over to the device that had been sitting on his table and carefully glides his hand across the surface to locate the button that accepts the receiving call.

It takes his breath away when light filters into his room and a projection of pixelated hologram of Yeonjun comes alive in the middle of his room. Soobin’s amazement is cut short when he sees the state Yeonjun was in, his smile faltering as his stomach drops.

Holographic _Yeonjun_ is sitting on the floor with his jumpsuit’s front buttons opened to reveal his white undershirt and he looks _horrible_ , to say the least. The first thing that Soobin notices is that Yeonjun’s always well-kept hair is _greasy_. He trails his eyes all over Yeonjun, fighting back the tears that are beginning to form in his eyes.

Yeonjun’s eyes are bloodshot red as if he had been crying non-stop and his cheeks were sunken as if he hadn’t eaten for days. Yeonjun didn’t look like he’s even _breathing._

  
  


Soobin swallows as he kneels before Yeonjun, vaguely remembering that the other man could only hear him.

“Yeonjun hyung?.” He calls out carefully and he watches as Yeonjun picks up his head and looks around for him. Soobin’s heart breaks when he realized Yeonjun is _physically_ looking for him. Fresh new tears roll down the man’s face as his glazy eyes look around but never seem to settle on Soobin.

  
  


“ _Binnie? Bun—i’m sorry.”_

  
  


Soobin ignores the dread pooling in his stomach. “Why are you sorry, hyung? You’re on the way back, aren’t you?.” He asks urgently and holographic Yeonjun presses his palms into his face in sorrow.

_No…_ Soobin pleads internally.

_“I— i should’ve contacted you earlier but Soobin, i’m stuck. The ship’s engine died down a few hours ago and i’m running on emergency energy. The oxygen’s depleting and—.”_

Yeonjun’s rambling stops when Soobin quickly interrupts. “What do you mean you’re _stuck?_ Has NASA contacted you? Are they coming for you?.” Soobin asks in panic and Yeonjun shakes his head.

_“It was in my contract that NASA would not come save me in case anything happens. I’m stuck, binnie and i’m scared—.”_

Deep down, Soobin is aware of that but hysteria is bubbling in his chest and he’s slowly starting to have difficulty breathing. Yeonjun sobs and Soobin could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he swallows back the scream of panic that he desperately wants to let out. 

“Can you fix the ship? Should i call the lawyer? Or the scientists? Maybe i can—.” Soobin stands, desperately looking for his phone as he ignores the weak protests that escape Yeonjun. His mind chants, _I gotta save him. I gotta save him. I gotta—_

_“Soobin, please, stop, it’s useless—.”_

  
  


“DON’T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME TO STOP!.” Soobin screams in frustration, his tears falling stubbornly onto his cheeks. Yeonjun’s glazy eyes seem to _finally_ look at him and his face is twisted in grief. It makes Soobin _angry_ . “I can do _something_ , hyung! Let me _save_ you. I can save you—.” Soobin rambles, desperate as he whirls around to find his _damned_ phone.

_“Soobinie, please.. i don’t have much time left. Stop it, and accompany me won’t you?.”_

  
  


The younger swallows as he stops and turns to Yeonjun, who is blindly reaching out. Chest heaving with disbelief, Soobin approaches holographic Yeonjun and tries to take his hand but Soobin’s hand goes through the image and falls helplessly to his side. He swallows back a scream of frustration.

  
  


“How long do you have?.” Soobin asks, swallowing his pain away. _Yeonjun hyung needs me. I have to stay strong._ He thinks to himself, as he sits across the live hologram. _He needs me to be strong._ Soobin desperately tells himself but he doesn’t know for how long he could hold himself together.

  
  


_“One hour— o—or less— bunny, i’m scared.”_

  
  


Soobin has to physically close his eyes to stop himself from losing control. _Yeonjun hyung needs me._ He chants inside his head and swallows again before he looks at the older.

  
  


“I’m here, hyung. I’m always here for _you_ .” He promises, his voice breaking in the end. Yeonjun smiles, looking slightly less scared and more content. His eyes are droopy and Soobin has to muffle his sob because if Yeonjun closes his eyes, he knows the older will be gone _forever_.

  
  


“ _Baby_ , hey, open your eyes.” Soobin pleads and the older moans in response but Soobin could see that the older tries to keep himself awake. He feels useless right now but Soobin couldn’t afford to break right now. Not now. Not when Yeonjun still needs him. 

“Let’s _talk_ okay? If— _when_ you come back, i’ll let you hang an Avril Lavinge poster in our living room! Hell, i’ll let you play _The Best Damned Thing_ album on repeat and i won’t even complain. J—just keep your _eyes_ fucking open.” Soobin begs and he wonders why he is so desperate to try and keep Yeonjun alive. 

Only a _miracle_ could save the older now.

_“Th—you won’t regret that?.”_ Yeonjun slurs with a snort. Soobin’s heart slightly warms as he heard the small laugh and nods quickly. He remembers that Yeonjun couldn’t see him and answers.

“I won’t! _See_? I’m going to sing for you!.” He stammers desperately.

_“I always needed time on my own.. I never thought I'd—_ .” Soobin’s voice breaks as a sob escapes his lips. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the jumbled words inside his head but he truly can’t. He has to punch his thigh to focus. “— _Need you there when I cry.. And the days feel like years when I'm alone—.”_ He closes his mouth to stop another sob escaping him. 

_Oh Fate._ Soobin bites down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming. _This is not fair. Bring back Yeonjun please. Please— i’m begging._

  
  
  


_“Binnie, you sound like an A—angel. Are you an angel?.”_

  
  


Soobin swallows shakily. “I am. I’m _your_ angel. So hold on okay? I’ll come to you and s—save you.” He lies through his teeth. Yeonjun giggles deliriously, a dopey smile on his face. Soobin wants to treasure that smile forever.

_“S—silly, my Soobinie doesn’t have wings! Woosh.”_ Yeonjun waves his hand in the air as if he was imitating a bird and Soobin bites down his bottom lip in despair.

“Your Soobinie has wings! He’ll save you.” Soobin begs, his eyes wondering to his ceiling as he prays silently for any entities to hear his prayers. He was never a believer, but tonight, he _prays_ because he has no one to rely on to save _his_ Yeonjun.

  
  


_“Soobin.”_ Yeonjun slurs and raises his hand blindly in the air, his eyes are closing but a small smile lingers in his air. _“P—play. Your turn.”_

_Play? It’s not even my turn!_ Soobin thinks incredulously but he has no energy to protest so he instinctively taps on the floor but stops and shakes his head. “ _Truth or dare_ , Yeonjun hyung?.” He asks softly.

Yeonjun’s breathing is shallow, from what Soobin could see on his hologram and his eyes are fully shut. His lips are dry and he is turning slightly blue from the lack of oxygen. Soobin sees the changes, knowing full well that it would be the last image he has of the older.

The older’s hand that is hanging in the air moves and he taps once. 

  
  


Soobin’s head blanks. “ _Truth_ ? Uh—.” He closes his eyes, trying desperately to think of questions. The question comes to him and he opens his eyes to look at the older. “—what is the _one thing_ you’ve _always_ wanted to tell me?.” He asks, voice wavering.

Yeonjun is smiling now and he _looks_ so far away. Soobin stiffles a sob, hands itching on his side and he wants nothing more but to pull the older in his embrace. 

_“I— t—told the stars about you.”_

The older whispers softly that Soobin had almost missed it. A beat later,, his hand slowly drops to his side. There is a small smile of joy on Yeonjun’s face as his whole body slumps against the wall behind him—And his chest no longer _moves_. 

And Soobin _breaks._

Heart-wrenching sobs leave his lips as his eyes sting with stubborn tears. His chest hurts with the grief and his mind reels with the thought that Choi Soobin is all _alone_. 

That Choi Yeonjun is all alone in space _too_.

  
  


The hologram flickers, breaking away his grief and Soobin gasps out loud in desperation, raising his hand to touch Yeonjun. _No!_ He pleads as his fingertips graze the light—

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun’s peaceful face and the hologram disappears— Taking Soobin’s heart with it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @/miintaexty


End file.
